The present invention relates to shoes, and more particularly to sports shoes intended for use while playing golf.
Golf shoes are typically comprised of a shoe upper which is attached to some or all of an inner sole, and an outsole. The inner sole typically includes a multi-layer footbed having an upper layer which is contacted by the golfer's foot and a cushioning layer composed of a compressible material. The cushioning layer is compressed at the pressure points imposed by the foot and generally absorbs some of the shock which is generated during the golf swing and walking. The thickness of the inner sole is limited by the requirement to maintain at least a minimal internal volume for the golf shoe. Therefore, the thickness of the cushioning layer and the relief provided by the cushioning layer is also limited.
Recreational golfers are generally free to use motorized golf carts, thereby limiting walking related stress. However, PGA rules generally prohibit the use of such golf carts during professional golfing events. The use of motorized golf carts may also be prohibited during other golfing events such as club tournaments. The stress imposed by walking the golf course can lead to fatigue which detrimentally effects the golfer's swing. Although the cushioning layers of conventional golf shoes reduce the stress to some extent, the limited nature of the relief can result in fatigue which adversely affects performance.